Sarah
by AnamariaJovel
Summary: Stan has created Sarah, Dipper and Mabel's new nanny, and their protection against any and all the monsters of Gravity Falls. Sarah is given to them on their fifteenth birthday but will they accept her secrets and her power? Will Sarah be able to protect them like Stan thinks? Or will something Stan never anticipated bring them all down?
1. New Nanny

Sarah

"Gravity Falls" fanfic

_**Sarah's POV**_

I was created by a man named Stanford Pines. I was created, the day after Stan opened the portal to a new found power. He created me to protect his niece and nephew. I have all of their best qualities. Not to mention their good looks. He used his power to sculpt me of magic, spells, and potions. Even without having met Dipper and Mabel I feel like I'm their sister. I love them. And I'm meant to protect them from all harm even if it means giving my own life. Today is the day I will meet my new family. It is April 18, 2014. Today is Dipper and Mabel's fifteenth birthday.

_**Dipper's POV**_

"Mabel! Grunkle Stan wants us downstairs now; he wants to give us something!" I yelled up to my sister who was of course taking forever to decide what sweater she wanted to wear for this birthday. We're fifteen now but she still takes at least an hour getting dressed.

"I'm coming Dipping sauce! You should be happier, it's our _birthday_!" She yelled, running down from the attic wearing a neon pink sweater with a sparkly cake on it. I was surprised she found a sweater that had a cake with a number fifteen candle on top. She smiled and her braces showed. Yes, that's right. Mabel still wears braces. I waited until she jumped the last step and we walked into the kitchen to look for Stan. Mabel looked at my clothes as if they weren't enough for the celebratory mood.

"What are you wearing?" She asked me, and frowned. I looked down at my navy vest, orange shirt and shorts. I pulled out a bow tie from my vest pocket and slipped it on around my neck.

"Is that better?" I asked her. She took my cap off, messed up my hair, and then put my cap back on backwards. I frowned at her.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked her. She narrowed her eyes and smiled mischievously.

"Wendy's coming to our party later of course!" She yelled in my face and I put my hand over her mouth, praying to myself that Wendy wasn't there yet. She licked my hand and I pulled away disgustedly, rubbing my hand against my vest.

"Ew, Mabel why do you still do that?" I asked her. She frowned.

"I swear, it's like you turned into Mr. Grumpy once we turned fifteen this morning! Just yesterday we were playing attic mini golf and you were actually smiling," She said. She sat on the chair by the window and looked out. I felt bad instantly.

"I'm sorry Mabel I just have a bad feeling about today. It's like I can feel the ominous in the air," I confided in my sister. I didn't know what it was but something felt different when I woke up today. Mabel turned around and we shared a hug before going into the living room where Stan was waiting. He was smiling widely, and for a second I thought he stole our gift. He's always happy getting something for free. I didn't see any boxes or cards anywhere and was confused. I looked at Mabel and saw her eyes scanning the room for gifts.

"Happy fifteenth birthday kids," Stan said and he motioned us in to a hug. We hugged him and then backed up expectantly, waiting for our gift.

"Guys, I wanted to tell you. I'm not going to be here as often because of uh, 'business opportunities', so I got you a 'nanny'. Sarah, come on out!" Stan announced, pointing to the door into the shop. The door opened and a tall, skinny girl who looked a lot like Mabel, stepped into the room. She had bright green eyes and chocolate brown hair that was fashioned in a messy braid. Her hair was tucked back under my cap, well not my cap, but a pine-tree cap the same color as mine. She wore a shooting-star sweater, just like the one Mabel has, a black skirt, and black flats. She was amazingly pretty. I tried not to stare at our new nanny, but I found that hard when she looked like an older version of Mabel that tried on my cap once and left it there. I realized I had just, by default, called Mabel 'amazingly pretty' seeing as our nanny looked just like her, and a chill ran down my spine. I threw up a bit in my mind and then tried to forget that. She smiled and I noticed that she didn't have braces like Mabel. Although, I didn't know what I was expecting, I mean it isn't like she's related to us. As soon as I got over the fact that she looks like she could be my older sister, Stan's words registered in my mind. He had gotten us a nanny. That meant he was leaving, for more than a little amount of time. Now I was angry, not at Sarah but at Stan. I knew there was a reason I didn't feel quite right this morning. Now I know why. I looked over at Mabel and she looked floored. I mean, she was the most surprised I'd ever seen her.

"You, you look like me?" Mabel said, stuttering in surprise. She looked both overjoyed and terrified.

"I guess I do," Sarah said, and her voice had so much grace. I guessed she wasn't from here, since her English was extremely fluent. Maybe from the Carolinas or Maine. Somewhere that had lots of class.

"How old are you?" I found myself asking.

"I'm nineteen." She replied, and again I was wondering where she was from. She looked from my cap to Mabel's sweater and smiled.

"I guess we already know each other pretty well," She said. Stan had a huge smile across his face and I was ready to ask why he was leaving, but I didn't want Sarah to hear.

"Grunkle Stan, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" I asked and Stan grumbled but followed me out of the room. I could hear Mabel and Sarah talking to each other and asking a bunch of questions. We got to the kitchen and I sat on the chair by the window that Mabel had sat in earlier. Stan sat across from me at the table.

"Don't tell me you hate her," Stand said. His wide smile from earlier had disappeared.

"It's not that I don't like her, but you're leaving on _our birthday_? Is business that important to you? Mabel might be happy now but once she realizes what you're doing she'll be crushed. I won't let that happen." I told him. I remembered how happy Mabel was today, and how it wouldn't be long before today became the worst day ever for her.

"Sorry Dipper. But the truth is, you have to be more independent. You need to realize you don't need me anymore. I already talked to your parents about it and their fine," Stan told me, getting up and leaving the room. When I got to the living room Mabel was hugging Stan while crying. She probably didn't expect him to leave immediately. Mabel turned when I came in and wiped one eye. I rushed over to her and hugged her. I didn't want her going into sweater town. Apparently Stan already had his briefcase packed, because he pulled it out from behind his favorite chair. Mabel and I stood with Sarah and watched Stan walk out the front door. I have to admit I let out a few tears, but I had to be strong for Mabel. So overall our fifteenth birthday was a mess. Hopefully tomorrow will be better for Mabel and me.


	2. True Colors

_**Dipper's POV**_

I woke up the next day and saw that Mabel's bed was empty. I walked downstairs and found her chatting with Sarah in the kitchen while eating "Sparkly O's". Mabel saw me as I walked in and gave me a large smile.

"Guess what Dipper?" She said excitedly.

"What is it?" I replied slowly. When I was close enough she grabbed my hand and shook me. I almost fell.

"Sarah is going to take us to a spot in the woods where she found a fairy kingdom!" Mabel said screeching in my face. I looked at Sarah who was smiling and giving me a thumbs-up. She didn't seem like the type of girl who loved fantasy and mystery, but then again she was eating Sparkly O's with Mabel. I nodded and gave the happiest smile I could give for a boy going to see a fairy kingdom. Mabel and Sarah were done eating about a minute after I sat down at the table and soon we were on our way to the woods.

It took us ten minutes and soon after we reached a small ant hill with a mini pink flag sticking out the top. I was thoroughly disappointed while Mabel snapped pictures of the pile of dirt. I was about to ask Sarah if she put the flag there before we came when the ground shook. I could feel the slight movement beneath my feet and looked down to see a Fairy in armor holding a tiny sword. I heard Mabel gasp next to me and she snapped a picture of the tiny man. He looked at her, snapped his tiny fingers, and the camera in her hands was gone. She looked at her hands in shock and glared at the fairy.

"Who are you invaders?" He yelled. He didn't seem quiet as manly when he yelled sounding like a baby girl playing with bells. Sarah got down on one knee and picked up the fairy by its wings. I looked at her with worry. If he could make Mabel's camera disappear, what else could he do? I heard him yelp and he mumbled something un-audible.

"I told you not to come back, Sarah!" The little man said, and Sarah gave him a stern look.

"I'm sorry General Nave, but I wanted to introduce you to my new friends, Dipper and Mabel." Sarah told him. She must've met the General a while back to talk to him so calmly.

"Well, I don't take well to visitors that take pictures of our hide out. If anyone finds out we're here, the squirrels will be all over us." Nave said, pointing a tiny finger at Mabel. Sarah glared at him and placed him back on the ground near the ant hill. The General spoke into a mini walkie-talkie strapped to his wrist and the ground shook some more. He was calling reinforcements.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sarah asked, staring right into Nave's tiny eyes. Instantly hundreds of fairies appeared right before us. All were glaring up at Sarah, Mabel, and I.

"I told you. I don't take kindly to visitors with cameras. Last time you were here you swore to secrecy in order to protect our kind. You have broken that promise by bringing these children. You will not go unpunished." General Nave said and I stepped closer to my sister who was shaking like a leaf. I whispered in her ear.

"They're tiny, they can't hurt us," I told her. She looked me square in the eyes.

"You thought the same thing about the gnomes," She whispered. Sarah stepped in front of us, but I was mad at her. She knew there would be consequences by breaking the promise yet she brought us here.

"I never swore to anything. You're part of _them. _When I came to investigate you, you said to never come back. And it's not for privacy issues. The hundreds of fairies you have here now are part of an army you've collected to help destroy Gravity Falls. I'm not going to let you harm them or my home." Sarah said. I was extremely confused. General Nave stepped closer to her and she stood her ground.

"So I see you've figure out the first steps of the society's plan. Well, you are correct that these fairies are part of my army, but where you falter is that you think you can protect anyone my dear. I know Stanford has created you to help the cause and protect the children. But you don't even realize the powerful people you will be fighting. You will never win. Our society will finally accomplish destruction of this town so that no one will ever find its secrets ever again," Nave said. Mabel stood behind me and held my arm. Sarah stepped forward and I thought she might step on Nave but instead she got down on one knee again.

"You will _never _win." She told them. Nave snapped his fingers and the fairies rammed into Sarah. Their tiny swords made small cuts in her skin but she barely moved away. Instead she shut her eyes and chanted something I couldn't understand.

"Solvite prædictas Fatales. Custodi in filios." She said to herself, and suddenly I felt the need to run back to the shack. Mabel let go of my arm and started running in the direction we came from and I followed soon after. It was like I couldn't control my own legs. Right before I was out of sight from the fairies and Sarah I saw out of the corner of my eye, fairies running away from Sarah and a burning ant hill beside her. As I was running all I could think was that Sarah was some supernatural being that Stan had employed as our nanny knowingly. Sarah and Stan, apparently, were after some society out to destroy Gravity Falls. And for some reason, it all leads back to Mabel and I. I had a funny feeling that Sarah was behind our sudden urge to get back to the shack. And her chanting had destroyed the fairy's head quarters. I was out of the woods when I finally could slow down on my own. I stopped at the front porch where Mabel had sat, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I don't know what happened. All of a sudden I just wanted to run home, and I couldn't control myself." Mabel told me, and I nodded in agreement.

"It had to be Sarah," I mumbled and Mabel glanced at me. She frowned.

"She's not normal." Mabel said. I nodded and sat next to Mabel on the porch. We sat there silently and after about ten minutes I saw a figure running out of the woods. It was Sarah, covered in small scratches from the fairy army's mini spears. She slowed down and smiled when she saw us and walked up to the front porch.

"How?" I asked her as she sat on the porch next to me. She looked at me and her green eyes glowed for a moment then were their normal shade again. I slide away from her and closer to Mabel.

"I'm sorry but Stan told me I couldn't tell you the truth until you saw it for yourselves. He said you wouldn't believe me," Sarah began.

"What are you?" Mabel asked.

"I'm human like you and Dipper. I was just created magically by Stan to protect you." Sarah replied.

"What about the society General Nave said you and Stan were working to defeat?" I asked her. She averted her eyes to think and turned back to me.

"I can't tell you," She told me, and I was angry again. Stan really did know about the supernatural. It's probably why he hasn't given back my journal. He lied to us and then put Sarah in charge to keep more secrets from us. I got up and walked inside the shack slamming the door closed behind me. I didn't want to hear anymore. I didn't want to endure anymore lies.


	3. Magic

_**Dipper's POV**_

I ran upstairs to the attic and shut the door behind me before Sarah could follow. I didn't want to hear anything she wanted to say about her supernatural life. I sat on the bed, but before I laid down I heard Mabel scream my name from downstairs.

"Dipper! Help!" She yelled, and instantly I was running down the steps to her. I wondered if Sarah had hurt my sister. If she had I would _never _forgive Stan for bringing her here. I got down and was surprised to see Sarah unconscious on the living room floor. It looks like she collapsed walking inside. Mabel was trying hastily to wake her. But it didn't seem to be working. I fell to my knees next to my sister and tried to wake her up too. Mad or not, she still saved our lives back at the fairy 'ant' hill.

"What happened?" I asked Mabel. She shook her head in frustration and turned to face me.

"She looked really sad when you left to go upstairs. So I offered her a hot chocolate when we got inside. We got inside and she was about to get into the kitchen when she passed out. I think I saw her eyes change color when she fell." Mabel told me. Her eyes changed color?

"What color did her eyes change to?" I asked her.

"I think I saw brown, like ours. But it was quick so I don't know for sure." She responded and our conversation was replaced with more struggling as we attempted to get Sarah awake. I rolled her over so I could see her face and noticed she looked extremely pale. I shook her fiercely, holding her shoulders and she finally awoke with a start. Her eyes weren't green, they were brown like Mabel said.

"Are you ok? What happened? Why are your eyes brown?" I asked her. She looked dizzy.

"My eyes- my eyes are green, not brown?" She said, stuttering. I shook my head in disagreement. I pulled out my trusty on-hand mirror and let her see herself.

"Oh my god, something's terribly wrong. I don't even remember getting here." She said, touching her hand to the spots around her muddy eyes. She looked even more like Mabel with brown eyes. I had to admit I was starting to feel bad about storming out on her. And now she was possible either sick or her magical ability was gone.

"I'm sorry I ran off before you passed out. Maybe if I had just stayed I could figure out what happened to you," I told her in apology. She just nodded her acceptance and Mabel and I helped her to stand. She pointed her finger at the still open door and nothing happened. I guessed she was trying to close it and make sure her powers were still intact. It didn't work.

"This must be the work of the fairies. But without my magic I can't protect you," She said, her head drooped. The cap she wore stayed on but her already loose braid fell letting her hair cascade down her body. Her brown hair stopped at her waist and was straight, unlike Mabel's. Funny, I keep comparing Sarah to Mabel. I felt so terrible for her. She had tried so hard to help us, and has already failed.

"It'll be fine, we'll all be fine." I reassured her. Mabel stood by her side and bushed her hair behind her ears while I talked.

"I need to get my power back; I won't do this to you. You won't be 'fine', there are much worse enemies Stan created me to stop from harming you." She said. I knew she was right, but I didn't know how to restore her powers. All I knew is that I wanted to help her help us. If that makes any sense.

"Maybe you should go up to the attic and rest, while Mabel and I think of a way to fix this." I suggested. Mabel nodded in agreement.

"I don't want to leave you alone, I'll just sit on the couch while you two think." She said. I gave up my protest and pulled Mabel into the kitchen where we could talk in private.

"We have to help her Mabel. She may the only one who can protect us from those monsters she mentioned." I told my sister.

"But what do we do? Investigate the fairies? She already burned down their hill." Mabel replied. I frowned. We needed magical insight somehow. I got an idea.

"Why don't we talk to the gnomes and see if they know anything?" I asked her. She glared at me.

"Didn't we talk about this back at the fairy hill? Fairies are just as bad as the gnomes, remember?" She said.

"We could at least try. And bring the leaf blower just in case," I told her, and after a few seconds hesitation she finally agreed.

"But we can't bring Sarah, she's weak and we don't want her to pass out again." I argued. This time Mabel agreed almost immediately. Now we just needed a way to sneak out of the house.

**A/N: Please R&R so I know if you guys are liking this so far! I'm trying to keep it from being all about Sarah and more about the trouble surrounding the twins!**


End file.
